All Tied Up
by teamJNPR
Summary: Lily is looking for a certain green haired girl at a boring party. Little does she know Gumi is armed and ready to spice up things a little. LilyxGumi. Explicit. Femslash.


**AN: Am I branching out to different ships? Yes. Is this one just (maybe even more so) lewd than the last ones?**

 **Yes.**

* * *

All Tied Up

Lily's party sucked.

Okay, maybe it didn't _suck_. The music was good, steady house beats through halfway decent speakers, there was pizza, and everyone had brought their own drinks to share. But Lily wasn't really here to get drunk and make an idiot of herself at her own party, as she was apt to do. She had something more important to do.

Or someone more important to do, anyway.

Like, god, every time she thought of that shock of green hair, that penchant for short, revealing clothes… Gumi was always in her thoughts now, whether she wanted them there or not. She'd swagger into Lily's mind at the worst times, and it always made her think of all the possibilities.

And all it had taken was one kiss. A drunken, sloppy kiss at an intimate gathering in Luka's flat. All because everyone, including Lily, thought it'd be funny to play a game of truth or dare. She'd seen the look Gumi had given her when they'd finished, lust blowing her pupils wide and a lingering touch on her shoulder as they went back to their respective places. Luka had whispered to Lily afterwards, saying she'd definitely get her to come to this party.

She had yet to turn up, and Lily was ready to start tearing her hair out. Either that or she'd just go outside for a breather instead. Pushing past her guests and hoping they didn't stop her on the way because otherwise she really was going to get pissed, Lily fumbled her way outside.

As she went out the door, though, she saw a flash of green and orange from down the street. Shit, shit, shit. So much for keeping calm.

Gumi's orange jacket was slung over her shoulders, barely covering her crop top. And that skirt, god, that was criminally small. She was dressed to kill, and she had successfully put Lily six feet under.

Gumi sauntered up to her – there was really no getting away from just how amazing she looked tonight, Lily thought with a slight edge of panic. She stopped just shy of her, and spoke.

'Were you waiting for me?' Her voice held a hint of amusement.

'In your dreams,' Lily said, winking. At least she could count on her brain not to make a complete fucking ditz of herself. 'You wanna go in?'

'As long as there's more booze than I've got,' Gumi said, shaking her bag. There was a tell-tale clink of cans. 'I may have drunk some on my way here to stop freezing my ass off.'

'Eh, there's plenty,' Lily said, holding open the door and unashamedly staring as Gumi stepped inside, heels clicking on the wood. 'Not a Lily party without it.'

'Nice. I guess I still need to learn a little more about you, huh,' Gumi said, throwing her jacket over the coat hooks on the wall.

They went over to the living room, and Gumi greeted Luka with a bone-crushing hug. Luka smirked at Lily over her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up with her free hand. Once Gumi had set her free, she grabbed a can of gin and tonic off the table, shrugged when no one came to claim it, and cracked it open.

Watching Gumi at a party was like taking a fish to water. If Lily thought she was bad, this was Gumi's state of being. She was so _vibrant_ , chatting and drinking and stealing more slices of pizza when she thought no one was looking. She flitted from person to person, a true social butterfly.

But goddamnit, Lily wanted Gumi to talk to _her._

As though she'd sensed Lily's distress, Luka called out to the room.

'Who wants to play a game?'

Oh, fuck. Lily knew exactly where she was going with this. People seemed to converge on the living room all at once, crowding onto the various sofas and chairs strewn about, and if not that, the floor.

Gumi circled in from the kitchen, and her eyes fixated on Lily. She smirked, then came over to her.

'Budge up,' Gumi said, and Lily frowned.

'There's no room.'

'Guess I'll have to sit on you then.'

Lily held her breath as Gumi perched on her legs, throwing another smirk over to her before turning to Luka.

'What're we playing?' she said, as though she wasn't right up in Lily's personal space. Oh, Lily definitely was going to work with this. Gumi wasn't gonna know what hit her.

Luka smiled, an innocent one that hid all her wily ideas. Miku was a lucky one to have her. 'Oh, maybe truth or dare? It's always fun with new people.' There was a resounding cheer of agreement from the rest of the room, although some of the more reserved guests looked a little apprehensive. 'Lily, you start.'

Lily looked around the room, not wanting to start off with Gumi just yet. She had to be patient. 'Hmm… Kaito, truth or dare?'

Kaito was one of the more quiet guests, and he moved a bit closer to Meiko. She held his hand in support, and Lily suppressed a snigger.

'Truth,' he said.

'Most guilty pleasure?'

He rattled off his answer, pretty generic in the grand scheme of things, and they went further around the room, going from Luka's side next and continuing from there. People started drinking more as the questions got progressively more invasive, and raucous laughter was bubbling over as everyone started feeling more comfortable to dare one another. Lily's hands had found Gumi's waist in the meantime, and Gumi hadn't bothered to move them away, instead just giving a little wriggle to get comfortable. The friction made Lily want to weep, and although Gumi wasn't saying anything, Lily was sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

'Gumi,' one girl, Lily thought her name was Una. 'I dare you to kiss...'

Oh god, please let it be her, Lily thought. She eyed Una, hoping to make her pick her. God, she was fucking desperate. Oh, well, as long as she got to kiss Gumi again, it was fine, right? The other girl didn't seem to mind, not at all.

'I dare you to kiss Flower.'

Flower, who was another of the more shy guests, seemed to pale and blush at the same time before putting her head in her hands. The guy next to her rubbed her shoulder as she said how embarrassed she was.

'If you don't do it, we have to drink,' Gumi said. 'Them's the rules.'

 _Drink,_ Lily thought viciously. _Drink._

'I – I guess, then?' Flower said.

Damn it.

Gumi leant forwards, pressing her butt further along Lily's legs before getting up to shimmy over to Flower. But just as she got up, Lily let her hands drift to Gumi's hips and gave a subtle squeeze before letting her go. She swore Gumi was walking with a pronounced swagger as she went over to Flower, whose head was still in her hands.

'You gonna do this? I don't mind if we drink, you know,' Gumi said, resting her hand on her hip. Flower sighed, but shook her head.

'It's just a kiss,' she said, before standing up. 'Just a kiss.'

When Gumi leant in, her eyes found Lily's, and she was staring the entire time. Although it was barely a second, to Lily, it felt like an age.

As Flower moved away, sitting down red-faced to a loud cheer from the rest of the room, Gumi came back and took her place atop Lily's lap, moving in even closer than before. Lily glared at Luka, who was giving her a puppy dog eyed look of apology. Lily stuck her tongue out at her before running her hands down Gumi's sides. The other woman didn't complain, stretching instead so Lily could feel even more of her.

That stare… it was all Lily could think about as people started suggesting different games to play, all of which involved copious amounts of drinking. Those green eyes had been on her, and heated. She could feel Gumi's warmth under her fingers, and all she wanted to do was feel the rest. Fuck everyone else, this night was going to be with Gumi. Her other housemates could take care of the party, selfish as that was.

As everyone moved off to the kitchen to play another drinking game, Gumi stood up and turned to Lily, staring down at her.

'Are you coming?'

'Where to?' Lily said, going to follow Gumi as she walked away.

'Going for a smoke.'

With that, Gumi opened the back door and stepped into the garden like she owned the place, apparently not feeling the cold air even as goosebumps raised on her skin. She dug into her bag and pulled out a vape.

'You want me to take those cans out?' Lily asked, as Gumi took a long drag, spilling out sweet smelling vapour.

'Nah. I've got surprises in here which you can't see yet,' Gumi said, winking.

'Surprises? For me?' Lily clapped her hands together sarcastically, and Gumi laughed.

'Hey, you can't tell me you weren't expecting it. And we've been as subtle as a rock the whole night. Can't believe fucking Una made me kiss poor Flower instead of you.'

'Well, you're welcome to kiss me now,' Lily said, heart in her mouth. Had she really just said that? Fuck, and here she thought she was being smooth. Was that smooth? Or-

In the midst of her panic, Gumi had put the vape away and wrapped her arms around Lily, kissing her deeply, slowly. She wasted no time, biting on Lily's lower lip to get her to open her mouth, which Lily did willingly. Gumi tasted of cherries and gin, an odd combination, but Lily was not going to complain.

It wasn't fireworks and revelations. Lily was sick about reading that shit in her guilty pleasure trashy novels. It was lust and calm all at once, the feeling of the kiss being so right and so sinful as a familiar ache started up down below.

They came apart, and Lily swallowed. 'Fuck,' she said eloquently.

'Fuck, indeed,' Gumi said, a little breathless. 'You wanna party more?'

'No way,' Lily said, and Gumi grinned.

'Good. I have plans for you.'

Just the way she said it made Lily's knees go a little gooey. 'Good. So do I.'

'Oh, honey, you have no idea.'

* * *

Lily closed and locked the door to her bedroom. The rest of the party could be heard, muffled through the walls – a cheer as someone dropped a glass.

'Knew I should have bought plastic ones,' Lily grumbled, and Gumi laughed.

'Eh, who gives a shit. All I want right now is you.'

'I can deal with that,' Lily purred.

Gumi kissed her again, pushing her up against the wall and pressing her body as close as could be. Lily gave a little moan, as Gumi moved back, not touching her.

'Strip,' Gumi said, and Lily stared. 'I don't mind if you're not comfortable with me taking over. I just really want to see you in, ah, several positions.'

Lily stripped, removing her clothes in the blink of an eye, tossed somewhere across the room, she didn't really care where.

'Am I good at following orders or what?' Lily said, smirking. Gumi didn't say anything, just letting her eyes drag up and down over Lily's body, once, twice.

'Fuck, you're gorgeous,' Gumi whispered. 'Get on that damn bed before I carry you there.'

Lily didn't need to be told twice, stretching out and loving every second of Gumi stripping down, her eyes on Lily the whole time. She bent over to go through her bag, giving her ass a little shake as she did so. If the view wasn't so hot, Lily would've laughed.

When Gumi produced a set of handcuffs, Lily swallowed.

'You good?' Gumi asked.

'Very, very good,' Lily replied. 'Just so you know, my safe word is carrot.'

'Gotcha.' Gumi sauntered over to her, exuding confidence with every step. 'Now, don't speak until you have permission, got it?'

'Yeah,' Lily said, smiling innocently. Gumi gave her a very light slap.

'There'll be more where that came from if you don't behave,' she said, and Lily's breath hitched a little in excitement.

As Gumi tightened the handcuffs, moving Lily so she was completely stretched out on her back, she produced some string to tie her completely immobile.

'God,' Gumi said, running her fingers down Lily's sides, not touching where she wanted her to. Lily gave a wriggle. 'Just imagine… I could be kissing you right now, biting down on that ear, my fingers could be inside you right now and you'd be fucking screaming my name.' As she spoke, Gumi trailed a finger down Lily until she found her clit, which she gave a quick stroke before slapping her lightly. Lily moaned again, and bucked up against her restraints. Gumi straddled her, moving her face close, but not close enough to kiss even with Lily straining upwards. _Tease,_ was what she wanted to say, but she'd play by the rules… for now.

'You want me to kiss you, don't you?' Gumi said, and Lily nodded. 'Say please.' Lily pulled at her restraints again, but Gumi moved back before she could catch her. 'Ah-ah. Please.'

'Kiss me… please,' Lily said. Gumi gave her a quick, dirty kiss before leaving again to grab something out her bag, before Lily heard a grunt of frustration and the sound of everything being tipped on the floor. When she slid back into Lily's view, she was holding a blindfold, and she tilted her head.

'Want this?'

'Hell yes,' Lily breathed. Gumi smirked and straddled her again, and the feel of skin on skin, warmth exuding from Gumi and the friction of her chest against hers… Lily groaned as the blindfold was slipped on and the world went black.

Gumi didn't waste any time, kissing her collarbone, her neck, her ear, before moving down, down to chest and biting down hard on her nipple. Lily let out a yelp, and Gumi soothed it by flicking her tongue and suckling at the same time. Lily was a mess, writhing and wondering whether it was possible to come from this alone.

She kissed further down, past her stomach, hovering over just the right place so Lily could feel her breath before moving away and leaving little sucking kisses on her thigh instead.

But then – fuck – ah, there it was, her tongue licking at her clit and causing her to moan like no tomorrow. Gumi licked and Lily was close, so close already it was humiliating, but fuck, Gumi wasn't letting her, every time her breath hitched she'd move away.

'Not yet,' Gumi said. She moved off her and Lily whined, but when she came back, she heard a snip and Lily was free. Before Lily could blindly grab for her and return the favour, Gumi warned her off. 'No touching. On your hands and knees. No, like this.'

Gumi pushed her down, and brought Lily's hands together in front of her and clipped the cuffs together again. Lily felt her face burn a little from the position she was in, but she wasn't going to let a little embarrassment stop her, not when she was about this close to screaming Gumi's name.

'How do you feel about a strap on?' That one question made Lily groan like it was already inside her. 'Say you want it.'

'I do, I want it.'

'How much?'

'Just get over here and fuck me already,' Lily growled, and she got a hard smack on her ass. She gasped.

'Apologise. And you still haven't told me how much you want it.'

'Sorry – ah-' she cried, feeling Gumi stroke her just right. 'Please, just… I need you there.'

'Good enough, I suppose.' She could hear the amusement in Gumi's voice, low and husky, and Lily heard a rustle as Gumi got herself prepared and told her just exactly what she was going to do to her.

Inside, Lily was a hot mess of want, no – need, flowing through her like molten lava. She was hot, and the slight buzz off the alcohol wasn't helping matters. She _needed_ Gumi to be inside her right now, right this minute, but she knew if she misbehaved she'd just drag it out longer. It was so hard to keep still and not make demands, but she managed it, somehow.

When Gumi slid her fingers inside, Lily felt that ache grow into a slow, tortuous lust, bucking and writhing at Gumi's touch.

Her only words when Gumi finally, finally pushed inside was a stilted "oh _fuck."_

Feeling Gumi's hands on her hips, feeling the sensation of having her inside, it was all so much that Lily couldn't help but climax with a moan so loud it'd probably alerted half the party to their misdeeds. She collapsed forwards, and Gumi didn't hesitate to remove the blindfold and untie her cuffs.

'You okay?' she said, concern lining her face.

'I… uh… wow.'

'I'll take that as a yes, then,' Gumi said, laughing slightly. 'Come here.'

Lily fell into Gumi's open arms, and they stayed like that for a long time, Gumi stroking Lily's hair and telling her how amazing she was. Lily mumbled against Gumi's shoulder some time later.

'Mmpf,' was all that came out, and Gumi laughed again.

'What was that?'

'I said,' Lily murmured. 'You up for round two?'

Gumi's grin was brighter than the sun.


End file.
